A Car Ride to Reconciliation
by Amelia89
Summary: A short oneshot based off a tweet on ezriagame. Ezra gives Aria a ride home in the rain - stuff happens.


**This is just a one-shot based off a tweet on ezriagame.**

* * *

Ezra Fitz lifted the plastic bag that his take-out food came in above his head and dashed out of the "Rose of Sharon" to his car which was parked across the street. It had been overcast all day, but this torrential downpour had been unexpected. Ezra put his food on the back seat of his silver Toyota Camry next to the bottle of scotch he'd purchased earlier; he put the keys in the ignition and turned the engine on then he clicked his seatbelt into place and after checking it was safe to do so he pulled away from the curb.

Take-out from "Rose of Sharon" had been a fixture in Ezra's life ever since Aria Montgomery had walked into it sixteen months earlier, the scotch however had not he had started drinking that when Aria Montgomery had walked out of his life two months ago. It had started with a glass or two a night to help him sleep, but after he saw Aria sitting with her new boyfriend in The Brew it became half a bottle and then when he discovered that Malcolm wasn't his son he started drinking a bottle a night. Ezra knew he couldn't carry on like this for much longer, it was only a matter of time before someone at work realised he had a problem.

Aria Montgomery stepped out of the small bookstore and clutched her purchase to her chest, it hadn't been raining when she'd entered the store earlier and she wasn't dressed for such weather. She took a deep breath and started to walk quickly along the now deserted street, she had just turned a corner when she spotted an all too familiar silver car heading towards her. Aria groaned and prayed that he didn't spot her because she knew if he did that the gentleman in Ezra would offer her a ride home and ever since they'd broke up two months earlier conversations between them had been awkward and uncomfortable. Sure enough the car pulled to a stop beside her and a second later the passenger door opened. Aria was hit with a strong sense of déjà-vu and although she'd had reservations about accepting a ride home from Ezra just seconds earlier the thought of getting out of the rain and into the warm dry car was so inviting, so she ran towards the car and eased herself into the seat closing the door behind her.

Once again Ezra slowly drove away from the curb; however he only drove the car a few hundred meters into an even more deserted alley before coming to a stop once more.

"We need to talk," he said glancing towards Aria for the first time since she had got into his car. "We can't go on ignoring each other like we have been Aria."

Aria turned to face him and nodded she knew he was right but how could she tell him that reason why she ignored him was because being around him was too difficult for her? How could she tell him that she was trying to move on like he told her to but every single time Jake kissed her all she could think about was how she enjoyed his kisses so much more?

Instead she stared at him and waited for him to speak, she noticed that he'd let his hair grow and that it had a slight curl to it, she also noticed how tired he looked and she wondered if he had been having trouble sleeping like she had.

Ezra took a deep breath, "I miss you."

Aria unbuckled her seatbelt and launched herself at him, her lips pressed against his and she moaned when she felt him respond. God she had missed this, she had missed him and she realised now that she was stupid to think she could move on. Ezra reached down to unbuckle his seatbelt and Aria took the opportunity to climb over and straddle him. Their lips met again with a passion that they'd been missing in their relationship in the weeks leading up to their break up. Aria loosened Ezra's tie and unbuttoned the top few buttons on his shirt, she slipped a hand inside and ran her fingers over his taut chest. Meanwhile Ezra moved his hands from their position on Aria's waist down over her hips to her firm ass, he squeezed it gently and groaned when he felt Aria rock against his hardening member. He kept one hand on her glorious butt and moved the other down to her thigh, his fingers inched under the short skirt she was wearing and when Aria didn't move to stop him he slowly dipped his fingers inside her already damp panties. Aria broke the kiss and threw her head back when she felt Ezra's talented fingers touching her, she let out a guttural moan and bucked her hips towards his probing fingers. There was a small part of Ezra that knew they shouldn't be doing this, that they certainly shouldn't be doing this in his car in an alley in the middle of Rosewood but instead he pushed those thoughts aside and ran his fingers along Aria's slit. Aria moaned once more when she felt one of his fingers slip inside her, his thumb brushed against her throbbing clit and she bit her lip to stop from screaming out, she'd forgotten how good Ezra was at this. Ezra added a second and third finger and slowly started to pump them in and out of her slick channel. Aria leaned forward and kissed him again whilst her fingers unbuttoned the rest of his shirt, she felt a slight fluttering in her stomach; she gripped his shoulder with one hand and bucked her hips forward, "Ezra," she whispered. "Please."

Ezra grinned against her lips and quickened up the pace of his fingers, he removed his other hand from her ass and tugged down the loose fitting tank-top she was wearing to expose her bra clad breasts, Aria's breath hitched when she felt him tug on her erect nipples. Ezra removed his lips from hers and began to suck on a particularly sensitive spot on her neck, he felt her inner walls begin to spasm and he curled one finger upwards towards her g-spot whilst his thumb flicked, pressed and rubbed her clit. Aria's body went rigid as she came hard; she dug her fingernails into Ezra's shoulder and let out a breathy moan before collapsing against his chest. Ezra continued to pump his fingers in and out of her soaking wet vagina until the fluttering of her orgasm had subsided completely. Once Aria's breathing had returned to normal Ezra lifted her chin up with the hand that had been fondling her breasts and kissed her. Aria undid the button on Ezra's pants and eased the zipper down and groped his erect penis through the thin material of his boxer briefs. Ezra lifted his hips up from the seat and that was all the encouragement Aria needed, she slipped her hand inside his underwear and wrapped the around his member squeezing it gently.

Oh god how he had missed this. When they'd first become sexually active just seven months earlier Aria had been timid when pleasuring him, she was worried that she was doing it wrong or that he wasn't enjoying it but once she'd seen thathe _was _her confidence and grown and now even the slightest touch from her was enough to send him over the edge. Aria ran her thumb of the head of his hard cock which was dripping with pre-cum and with her other hand she tugged on the waistband of his trousers. Ezra lifted his hips from the seat once more and helped Aria to pull his pants and underwear down to his knees; he finally removed his fingers from her core and held her underwear aside whilst Aria guided his penis towards her dripping entrance. Aria kissed him languidly before slowly sinking down on his erection; they kept still for a few moments both of them revelling in the feeling of being connected so intimately after so long. Aria once again rested one hand on Ezra's shoulder and the other on the head rest behind him, Ezra placed his hands on Aria's hips as she slowly lifted herself up and sank back down. They moved slowly together at first, until finally finding a momentum that satisfied them both and was suitable for the cramped car. Ezra groaned when he felt Aria's already unbelievably tight pussy clench around his penis, he felt his balls tighten and he knew his orgasm wasn't far off so he moved a hand between their bodies and found Aria's engorged clit. Once again he felt Aria's walls ripple around him and he knew her own orgasm was fast approaching; he broke their kiss and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Oh fuck….Ezra," Aria moaned, she moved her head to his shoulder and pressed her lips against his neck.

Ezra gripped Aria's hips tighter in anticipation for what was coming next and Aria didn't disappoint; he held his breath when he felt her teeth graze the skin, and then she bit down.

"Oh Jesus Aria," he yelled as she licked the place she'd just bit to soothe the flesh before biting him again.

Ezra responded by pinching her clit which resulted in her second orgasm of the night, her inner muscles squeezed his cock and with a grunt Ezra came too spilling his hot semen deep inside her. They kissed again deeply, allowing their bodies to come down from the amazing high then they adjusted their clothing and Ezra drove Aria home.

They barely spoke during the ten minute journey, other than to agree that they did need to talk but with actual words this time. Ezra asked her if she would be able to come to his apartment for dinner the following evening and Aria had agreed.

Ezra stopped the car at the end of Aria's street, she leaned over and they shared a chaste kiss then she hopped out of the car and ran towards her house. Surprisingly her father's car was in the driveway; since Ella had left it was rare that Byron was home in time for dinner. Aria opened the front door and stepped inside.

"Aria?" Byron called out. "Is that you?" He walked out of the kitchen and smiled, "I saw how heavy the rain was and I was starting to get worried."

Aria nodded, "Yeah it was coming down pretty heavy."

"Are you hungry?" Byron asked. "I just made dinner. It's just the two of us tonight."

Aria smiled but made no attempt to move from her current position near the door, she was convinced that if she got any closer to her father he'd be able to smell the sex on her, "Yeah," she replied. "I just want to change out of these wet clothes."

Byron nodded, "Of course, I'll set the table for one more."

Aria waited until her father was in the kitchen before running upstairs to the bathroom, she locked the door and turned the faucet on then she pulled her still damp panties down her legs and ran them under the luke warm water. She used them to clean her sticky thighs and vagina and once again placed them under the faucet until she was sure all remnants of sex had been washed away then she put them in the hamper in the corner of the room. Aria changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt and went downstairs to join her father for dinner.

Ezra put the now cold food into his microwave and set it for two minutes, he reached into the bag that contained his bottle of scotch and poured himself a large glass. Ezra lifted the glass to his lips but stopped short of drinking it, instead he picked up the bottle and walked over to the sink and he emptied both down the drain he no longer needed to drown his sorrows in alcohol.

The following day Aria drummed her fingers against the desk as she waited for Ezra to arrive for his class, she didn't have to wait long.

Once Ezra had told the class to settle down and read chapters twenty five – twenty eight of "A Farewell to Arms" their eyes met and Aria felt herself blushing as she remembered the events from the previous day. She looked down towards her book briefly before looking back up at Ezra; she smiled when she saw that he too was blushing.

It was lunch time when she received the first text from him in almost two months.

_"I can't wait to see you tonight xox"_

* * *

**Please review x**


End file.
